


Lopun jälkeen

by LeenaStiina



Series: Esirippu laskeutui, mitä sitten tapahtui [1]
Category: Kaasua Komisario Palmu! - Elstelä
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaStiina/pseuds/LeenaStiina
Summary: Etsivä Väinö Kokin ja taiteilija Kurt Kuurnan yöllinen keskustelu sen jälkeen, kun Kuurna on pidätetty.





	Lopun jälkeen

**Author's Note:**

> Tarina seurailee Helsingin kaupunginteatterin näyttämöversion (2018) ratkaisuja, mutta pääpiirteissään se on ymmärrettävissä elokuvan nähneillekin. Sisältää juonipaljastuksia, koska tarinassa keskustellaan päivän tapahtumista.

Toisinaan Väinö Kokki kirosi työtään Palmun luotettuna. Nyt se asema oli johtanut hänet keskellä yötä istumaan kuulusteluhuoneessa vahtimassa herra vapaaherra pidätettyä, koska Palmu pelkäsi tämän edelleen koettavan löytää lopullisen ulospääsyn tilanteeseensa. Eikä Palmu juuri nyt luottanut toiseen aisapariinsa. 

”Lörpöttelyltäsi ei varmaan edes huomaisi, vaikka hän alkaisi punoa köyttä kaulansa lämmikkeeksi”, oli Palmu tuhahtanut Toivo Virralle. Ja niin Kokki oli joutunut yövuoroon. 

Yleensä homma oli helppo. Vangit tapasivat istua synkeinä ja vältellä muiden huoneessa olijoiden katseita. Tai kävellä kiihtyneinä ja kiroten ympäri huoneen pientä pöytää. Sellaisia Kokki osasi käsitellä. Mutta taitelija Kuurna ei tietenkään ollut tavallinen tässäkään suhteessa. Hän istui ja tuijotti Kokkia hievahtamatta aivan kuin kaikki hänen sanansa ja energiansa olisi vihdoin käytetty loppuun kellon nyt käydessä kahta. 

Katse hermostutti Kokkia enemmän kuin hän oli valmis myöntämään. Se oli seurannut häntä siitä asti, kun he olivat samana aamuna – oliko siitä tosiaan niin lyhyt aika? – aloittaneet kuulustelunsa nuorten herrojen asunnolla. Tai ehkä hän vain kuvitteli, mutta Kokista tuntui, että Kuurna kohdisti juuri häneen kaikkein eniten huomiotaan ja kiusoitteluaan. Miksi juuri häneen? Totta kyllä, että hän oli ainoana ottanut vastaan tarjotun grogin ja nauttinutkin osan siitä, mutta oliko se tehnyt hänestä Kuurnan silmätikun? Vai mitä toinen hänessä oikein luuli näkevänsä, joka sai jatkamaan sitä teatteria? Eihän hän ollut tutkimuksen huomattavin henkilö, ja kyllä nuorukaisetkin sen näyttivät tietävän. 

Ainoa jotenkin rehellinen vilaus Kuurnan olemuksessa oli nimittäin pilkahtanut silloin, kun Palmu oli hetkeksi poistunut huoneesta soittamaan poliisilaitokselle. ”Vuosisadan krapula”, Kokki muisti Kuurnan todenneen ja heittäytyneen vasten sohvan selkänojaa. Sillä hetkellä tuntui kuin toinen olisi hetkeksi pudottanut naamionsa pois, ja Kokista näytti kuin Kuurna olisi vilkaissut häneen päin aivan kuin myötätuntoa hakien. Silloin hän ei ollut vielä kiinnittänyt asiaan sen suurempaa huomiota; hän ei vielä tiennyt millaisen henkilön kanssa oikein oli tekemisissä. 

Nyt Kuurnan kasvot olivat jälleen yhtä väsyneet kuin silloin ja ilme niin tyhjä, että Kokki vihdoin ymmärsi kaiken päivän aikana näkemänsä olleen vain näytelmää, tarkoin opeteltua käytöstä, jolla hämätään ihmiset ajattelemaan, että he voivat sanoa mitä vain, koska tyhjää puhuva vastapuoli ei kuitenkaan jaksa ymmärtää tai muistaa heidän puheitaan. Mutta totta kai Kuurna muisti kaiken. Ja näki kaiken ja pystyi ohjailemaan heitä kaikkia kokonaisen päivän ajan milloinkin haluamaansa suuntaan. 

”Se ei ollut kovin rehellinen vaihtokauppa”, Kuurnan hiljainen ääni keskeytti Kokin ajatukset ja Kokki huomasi tuijottaneensa vahdittavaansa kiusallisen pitkään. Hän ei halunnut paljastaa hämmennystään vaan kurtisti kysyvästi silmäkulmiaan. 

”Komisario lupasi minulle, että vastineeksi langettavasta todisteesta Kalle ei koskaan saisi tietää minun syitäni. Miten se nyt muka onnistuu?” Kuurnan ääni oli alistunut, ja silmät näyttivät yhtä epätoivoisilta kuin aikaisemmin ateljeessa tämän tehdessä vaihtokauppaa. 

Kokki siirtyi vaistomaisesti lähemmäs ovea ja tarkisti, että hänen virka-aseensa oli edelleen paikallaan kainalokotelossa. 

”Jos komisario Palmu on jotakin luvannut, hän pitää kyllä lupauksensa”, Kokki koetti vakuuttaa ja suomi sitten itseään. Ei hänellä ollut mitään velvollisuutta rauhoitella miestä – murhaajaa – mutta hänen suunsa avautui ennen kuin hänen aivonsa ehtivät mukaan. 

Kuurna pudisti päätään ja naurahti väsyneesti. Kokki tiesi, että hänen pitäisi pitää suunsa kiinni ja hoitaa vahtitehtävänsä, mutta jokin Kuurnan katseessa sai hänet jatkamaan. 

”Komisario pitää kyllä lupauksensa”, Kokki toisti ja tiesi väittämänsä todeksi. ”Hän on vanhan koulukunnan miehiä. Sitä paitsi hänellä on parvekkeen avain. Se löytyi teidän kotoanne. Veri katolla täsmää teihin. Hänen ei tarvitse liittää kaikkea kertomaanne raporttiinsa vaan voi… unohtaa muuttamia valikoituja seikkoja.” 

”Miksi hän niin tekisi?” 

”Meidän tehtävämme on saada syyllinen kiinni. Ei meidän sen jälkeen tarvitse retostella ihmisten yksityisasioilla.” 

”Entä te ja kolleganne? Minun juttuni riepotellaan oikeudessa tahdoitte te sitä tai ette. Teidät kutsutaan varmasti myös todistamaan. Oletteko tekin valmiita valehtelemaan valalla jonkun toisen murhaajalle antaman lupauksen tähden ja menettämään maineenne?” 

Kokki oli vaiti. Oli totta, että heidän olisi kaikkien hyvin vaikea kertoa samaa tarinaa, jos osia siitä pitäisi jättää pois. Se vaatisi suunnittelua ja harkintaa, mikä alkoi epämiellyttävästi vaikuttaa väärän valan antamiselta. Jos siitä jäisi kiinni, se olisi hänen uransa loppu. Oliko Palmun pienellä lupauksella sittenkin näin suuri vaikutus? Palmu voisi jäädä eläkkeeelle ja vedota horjuvaan muistiinsa, Toivo palata takaisin yliopiston ja lakitieteen helmaan, mutta hänelle ei jäisi mitään ulospääsyä häpeästä ja virkavirheestä. 

Kuurna tuijotti häntä edelleen, mutta nyt miehen katseessa näkyi muutakin kuin tyhjyyttä. Se oli lähes myötätuntoinen, aivan kuin tämä olisi arvannut missä Kokin ajatukset liikkuivat. 

”Minun maineeni ei kuulune teille, herra vapaaherra”, hän sanoi kylmästi. Hän ei antaisi Kuurnan enää päästä vaikuttamaan itseensä. Siitä ei seuraisi mitään hyvää. ”Toisin kuin teillä, se on aina ollut tahraton.” 

”Mitä myöhemmin paheeseen ryhdytään, sitä häpeällisemin se alkaa”, Kuurna siteerasi aiemmin päivällä lausumaansa. Se tuntui Kokista nyt kuin kohtalokkaalta enteeltä. ”Minä näin, että te jäitte miettimään sitä. Mikä on teidän paheenne, johon ette vielä ole ryhtynyt, herra tahraton?” 

Kokki ei ollut varma, mihin tämä keskustelu oli menossa, mutta hänellä oli uhkaava tunne siitä, että hän ei pitänyt suunnasta. 

”Grogini maistui teille hyvin, jopa ennen kahtatoista”, Kuurna jatkoi ja hänen sävyssään pilkahti hiven entistä teatraalista keveyttä. ”Meillä taitaa sittenkin olla samoja mieltymyksiä.” 

”Te olette paraskin puhumaan juomisesta…” Kokki aloitti närkästyneenä. Se oli sittenkin ollut se grogi, joka oli saanut Kuurnan alkujaan huomaaman hänet. 

”Minä en tarkoita nyt teidän puolihuomaamatonta aamupäivän naukkailuanne”, Kuurna heilautti laiskasti kättään hiljentääkseen Kokin vastustelut. ”Siinä suhteessa meidän tapamme eivät ole lainkaan samanlaiset, älkää edes yrittäkö päästä minun tasolleni.” 

”Mitä sitten…?” Kokki keskeytti itsensä harmistuneena, että edes kysyi, ja kääntyi puoliksi oveen päin. Eikö kohta olisi vahdinvaihto? Ei kai hänen pitänyt koko yötä täällä päivystää? 

”Kaipaatteko kollegaanne?” Kuurna kysyi. ”Sievä nuori mies, kukapa häntä ei kaipaisi.” 

Kokki käännähti äkkiä ympäri ja harppasi askeleen ja toisenkin lähemmäs tuota hullua miestä ennen kuin sai hillittyä itsensä. 

Kuurna katseli Kokkia vieno hymy huulillaan eikä näyttänyt edes hätkähtäneen tämän käytöstä. Noin itsetyytyväisenä Kokki ei muistanut miestä nähneensä edes silloin kun he olivat tuloksettomasti kuulustelleet hänen juomatoveriaan Hotelli Helsingissä. 

”Myöntäkää toki totuus.” Kuurna kallisti päätään rohkaisevasti. ”Kenelle toiselle te voisitte siitä puhua? Sitä paitsi te olette minulle jotain velkaa. On teidän syynne, että minä olen vielä hengissä. Jos te ette olisi ottanut luoteja pois pistoolista…” 

Kokki alkoi todella menettää malttinsa. Kello oli varmasti ainakin puoli kolme eikä siihen aikaan kenenkään itsehillintä ole enää parhaimmillaan. 

”Myöntäkää te mieluummin!” hän kivahti. ”Jos ne luodit olisivat olleet edelleen pistoolissa, te olisitte nyt kuollut. Kuin kivi, mutta sotkuisemmin. Väitättekö todella, että olisitte nyt mieluummin kuollut?!” 

”Mitä elämisen arvoista minulla muka enää on? Vaikka en olisi menossa vankilaan, en silti haluaisi olla elossa näkemässä Kallen ja Kirstin…” Kuurnan ääni sortui ensimmäistä kertaa. ”Jos ette olisi tänä iltana tulleet pidättämään minua, olisitte tulleet jonakin myöhempänä päivänä toteamaan minun maallisen tomumajani isännättömäksi. Tätä elämää saattoi elää niin kauan kuin Kalle oli… Mutta nyt…” 

Jos Kuurnan teatraalisuus oli käsittämätöntä ja ylitsevuotavaa, oli hänen vakavuutensa yhtä pakahduttavaa. Se hiipi päälle kuin varkain ja lähes hypnotisoi Kokin joka kerta. Siksi Kuurna oli ateljeessaankin onnistunut ottamaan aseensa ilman, että kukaan heistä kolmesta, koulutetusta poliisista ehti tehdä mitään. 

Kuurnan viimeinen kuiskaus oli kaikkein pysäyttävin. 

”Ei ole helppoa olla meidän kaltaisemme.” 

Kokki huokasi syvään ja koetti rauhoittaa kiivaasti pamppailevaa sydäntään. Hän koetti vakuuttaa itselleen, että Kuurna yritti tavalliseen tapaansa saada hänet reagoimaan. Ei tämä todellisuudessa mitään voinut tietää. Hän oli ollut niin varovainen. Koko elämänsä hän oli ollut varovainen. 

Kesti kauan ennen kuin Kokki saattoi nostaa katseensa, ja kun hän viimein uskalsi katsoa Kuurnaan päin, tämä tuijotti häntä jälleen yhtä tarkkaavaisena kuin aiemminkin, mutta nyt Kokki viimein ymmärsi katseessa koko ajan olleen myötätunnon. Kuurna oli nähnyt hänessä koko ajan jotakin, jonka Kokki oli jo melkein onnistunut unohtamaan. 

”Yleensä en neuvoisi ketään ottamaan itseltäni neuvoja vastaan”, Kuurna aloitti ja hänen ääneensä oli palannut vanha keveä sävy. ”Mutta tästä asiasta minä tiedän enemmän kuin kukaan.” 

Kuurna tuijotti herkeämättä Kokkia silmiin kuin haastaen tätä kääntämän katseensa jälleen pois, mutta siihen Kokki ei suostunut. Hän en antaisi periksi. Mitä tahansa Kuurna halusi hänestä saada irti, hän ei myöntäisi mitään. Hän ei ollut tässä kuulusteluhuoneessa vastaamassa kysymyksiin. Mutta hän ei myöskään osannut keskeyttää toisen puhetta, sillä hänen mielessään ei pyörinyt mitään muuta kuin kysymyksiä, joihin hän ei halunnut kuulla vastauksia. Miten? Miksi? Mikä hänet paljasti? Kuinka helposti se näkyy? 

”Te luulette, että jos teillä ei ole mitään mahdollisuuksia hänen suhteensa, on toiseksi paras ratkaisu olla hänen lähellään. Työtoverina, ystävänä, luotettuna. Mutta siinä te olette väärässä.” Kuurnan ilme synkkeni. ”Se on lopulta yhtä kidutusta. Se on suurenmoista ja ihanan järjetöntä siihen asti, kunnes on niin syvällä, ettei enää pääse irti ja on yhdentekevää mitä itse haluaa. Vain se, mitä hän haluaa, merkitsee jotakin. Mutta jos hän ei halua samaa kuin te… On liian myöhästä kääntyä pois. Siinä vaiheessa näytelmä on katsottava kurjaan loppuun asti, ja kun esirippu laskeutuu, on loppukumarrusten aika.” 

Kokki muisti kuulleensa osan tuosta jo ateljeessa, kun Kuurna punoi auki tunnustustaan, mutta… 

”Tuota kaikkea te ette sanonut komisario Palmulle”. Kokki koetti kuulostaa samalta kuin aikaisemmin Kuurnalle puhuessaan, mutta hänen kurkkuaan kuristi ja ääni ei tahtonut kulkea. Hän ei ollut koskaan puhunut tästä aiheesta kenellekään, hädin tuskin hän oli edes itselleen yön pimeinä tunteina myöntänyt heikkoutensa. 

”Kukapa haluaisi tulla muistetuksi rakkaudesta riutuvana surkimuksena? Kuningas ja hevonen, se kuulostaa paljon paremmalta, eikö totta? Esi-isien arvoiselta ja jalolta.” Kuurna kohottautui viimeisten sanojensa aikana istumaan hieman ryhdikkäämmin, mutta lysähti sitten jälleen tuolin selkänojan varaan. ”On parempi jättää pois jälkikirjoitus siitä, kuinka viime aikoina aloin ymmärtää, että tämä elämä ei ole hyväksi – meille kummallekaan. Kalle veti minut toveruutemme alkumetreillä mukanaan yhdenlaisen paheen tielle, mutta minä en onnistunut samassa hänen kohdallaan, vaikka kauan niin toivoinkin. Viisi vuotta on aivan tarpeeksi kauan rappioelämää. Me puhuimme viime aikoina jopa uudesta suunnasta, terveellisestä maalaiselämästä, ja Kalle lupasi palkata minut tilanhoitajakseen Lankelaan. Mikä kauhea ajatus!” 

”Ei teidän alaanne vai?” Kokki kysyi väliin. Jos hän vain saisi Kuurnan unohtamaan edellisen aiheensa… 

Kuurna hymähti ja pudisti päätään. ”Päinvastoin, etsivä hyvä, minä olen kirjoilla maatalous-metsätieteellisessä tiedekunnassa. Ehdin vieläpä suorittaa opintoja ennen… No, ennen Kallea ja tätä kaikkea.” 

Kokilla kesti hetki sulatella uutta tietoa. Mies, joka joi useita grogeja aamukrapulaan, hoiti raha-asiansa mallikelpoisesti, leikki rappiotaiteilijaa, opiskeli yliopistossa ja toivoi elävänsä paheellista elämää. Hän ei voinut olla ajattelematta, millainen Kuurna olisi ollut, jollei tämä koskaan olisi tavannut Kaarle Lankelaa. Tilanomistaja kenties tai tiedemies tai nouseva nuori taiteilija. Mitä tuhlausta. 

Oli aivan kuin Kuurna olisi jälleen osannut lukea Kokin ajatukset. 

”Kalle pelasti minut hukkumasta, siitä toveruutemme alkoi”, hän huokasi katsoen kaukaisuuteen. ”Niin että jos häntä ei olisi ollut, olisin joka tapauksessa nyt kuollut. Nämä vuodet olivat vain laina-aikaa. En tiedä, mitä niiden on ollut tarkoitus minulle opettaa. Jos uskoisin Jumalaan, voisin melkein luulla, että Hän halusi osoittaa minulle paheellisuuteni ja rangaista siitä. Ennen Kallea minulla oli luonteestani ja haluistani vain kalpeita ajatuksia, Kalle toi sen kaiken pinnalle. Minä rakastin ja kärsin. Ja niin kenties hänkin. Mutta Kalle on liian saamaton etsimään ulospääsyä, joten minä löysin sen meille molemmille.” Kuurna vilkaisi Kokkiin syyttävästi. ”Ja te pilasitte sen minun osaltani. Mutta te voitte vielä korjata virheenne ja antaa laina-ajan loppua.” 

Kuurna nousi hitaasti tuolistaan ja kokeili sen painavuutta. Kokki alkoi ymmärtää, mihin koko keskustelu oli tähdännyt. Ja kauhukseen hän huomasi, ettei ollut lainkaan kauhistunut vihjauksesta. 

”Teillä on ase”, Kuurna huomautti kevyesti kuin olisi keskustellut säästä ja nyökkäsi kohti Kokin kainalokoteloa. Hän näytti ensimmäistä kertaa ateljeen tapahtumien jälkeen varmalta ja rauhalliselta. ”Siinä on oletettavasti myös luoteja. Teidän ei tarvitse ottaa vastuuta mistään muusta kuin siitä, että annatte minun kolkata teidät hetkeksi tainnoksiin. Se ei ole teidän vikanne, kukaan ei syytä teitä. Mitäs jättivät teidän keskellä yötä yksin vahtimaan epätoivoista miestä.” 

Kokki ei sanonut mitään. Mitä hän olisi voinut sanoa? Kuurnan sanoissa oli hullua järkeä ja tämä näytti hyvin päättäväiseltä ja asiansa harkinneelta. Kokin oli pakko myöntää, että hän oli eläytynyt tarinaan ja tuntenut jotakin siitä, miltä Kuurnasta ehkä tuntui. Jos Toivo antaisi hänen vähänkin uskoa, että voisi tuntea jotakin häntä kohtaan. Tarjoaisi ystävyyttään ja läheisyyttään. Ja sitten löytäisi rinnalleen jonkun naisen… Hän sulki silmänsä ja koetti etsiä sisältään sitä kunnollista, ohjesääntöjä noudattavaa poliisietsivää, joka kertoisi hänelle mitä hänen nyt pitäisi sanoa, jotta Kuurna jättäisi aikeensa sikseen. Sellaista ei tuntunut löytyvän. Kokilla ei ehkä ollut kolmeasataa vuotta aatelisia esi-isiä takanaan, mutta kunniasta ja uhrauksesta hänkin sentään jotakin ymmärsi. 

Äkkiä hän tunsi jonkun lähellään, käden hiuksissaan ja Kuurnan ääni kuiskasi aivan hänen korvansa juuressa. 

”Tämä yöllinen yksinpuhelu oli minun testamenttini, vain teidän korvillenne. Tehkää sillä mitä haluatte, mutta tehkää jotakin. Mitä vain. Oppikaa siitä jotakin. Tunnustaka tunteenne toverillenne. Löytäkää toisenne - tai erotkaa. Kävelkää pois. Vaihtakaa alaa. Mitä vain, mutta älkää tyytykö toiseksi parhaaseen vaihtoehtoon. Se vie tuhoon.” 

Kokki ei ehtinyt avata silmiään ennen kuin hän tunsi kovan iskun takaraivossaan ja maailma pimeni.

**Author's Note:**

> Helsingin kaupunginteatterin ”Kaasua, komisario Palmu” -esityksen (2018) inspiroimana kirjoitettu pieni kohtaus. Lavaversiossa Kuurna tuntuu jatkuvasti kohdistavan kommenttejaan ja huomiotaan Kokille ja hakevan tältä jotakin reaktiota sanomisiinsa - ehkä koska tämä on ainoa, joka ei näytä juuri reagoivan hänen piikittelyynsä, vaan tuijottaa vain passiivisesti takaisin. Tämän tarinan oli tarkoitus olla vain lyhyt katkelma heidän keskustelustaan näytelmän tapahtumien jälkeen, mutta sitten he alkoivat tosissaan puhua. Ja tarinan lopunkin piti olla aivan erilainen, mutta näin tässä nyt sitten kävi. 
> 
> JUONIPALJASTUS NÄYTELMÄÄN JA ELOKUVAAN: 
> 
> Näytelmäversiossa Kuurna ei koeta heittäytyä alas asunnostaan ylimmässä kerroksessa, vaan yrittää ampua itsensä. Kokki on kuitenkin jo ensimmäisessä näytöksessä poistanut aseesta luodit eli suunnitelma ei onnistu ja Kuurna pidätetään. 
> 
> Olen aina pitänyt elokuvan loppua enemmän Waltarin alkuperäisen kirjan (1939) päätöksestä, mitä tulee Kuurnan kohtaloon. Ja vaikka näytelmässä ymmärrän ja myönnän paremmaksi lopuksi sen, että Kuurna jää henkiin, jäi kirjan loppu näköjään sen verran kummitelemaan mieleeni, että tämä tarina meni sitten sille tielle. 
> 
> Muutamat tarinassa esiintyvät Kuurnan huomiot ovat suoraan näytelmästä, osa löytyy sekä kirjasta että näytelmästä, ja muutama kohta on otettu tähän mukaan yksin kirjasta. Pidän kirjassa erityisesti kohdasta, jossa Kuurna kertoo Palmulle ja Virralle tulevaisuudensuunnitelmistaan: 
> 
> _”Ja tietysti me aloimme puhua naisista. Tiedättehän, komissaari, ja nainen oli kaikista kavalin eläin maan päällä ja niin edespäin. Ja tuloksena oli se, että Kalle päätti tänäpäivänä matkustaa Lankelaan ja ryhtyä kunnon kartanonisännäksi -- Minut hän palkkasi tilanhoitajakseen.”_
> 
> Totta on myös kirjassa se, että Kuurna oli kirjoilla maatalous-metsätieteellisessä tiedekunnassa.


End file.
